


В болезни и здравии

by Ipocrita



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Blindness, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipocrita/pseuds/Ipocrita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дик временно теряет зрение. Джейсон рядом, чтобы о нем позаботиться</p>
            </blockquote>





	В болезни и здравии

Больше всего Дика раздражала не головная боль, не то, как щипало глаза и кожу вокруг, и как он ронял раскиданные по квартире вещи с непривычки. Его раздражала беспомощность. Он был жив, тело функционировало отлично, он даже не чувствовал слабости, просто ничего не видел. Ничегошеньки. И лучше бы у него была сломана рука или нога.  
Он обернулся на скрип оконной рамы, примерно представляя, как глупо сейчас выглядит: с пустым взглядом таращится в стену, а оконный гость уже, наверное, шагнул в сторону.  
Он понял, что это Джейсон, когда тот подошел ближе и положил руку ему на плечо. Дик узнал его шаги и его запах - гарь, порох, пот и готэмская пыль.   
\- Чудесно, Дикки, - голос у него был хриплый после бега и злой, - Замечательно просто. Как можно было так попасться? Скажи спасибо, что это была не сильная кислота!   
Дик улыбнулся, потому что - ну, а что ему говорить?   
\- Альфред сказал, что скорее всего зрение восстановится.  
\- Скорее всего. Как ты со своим везением остаешься оптимистом?  
Дик не был оптимистом, он просто доверял Альфреду. Хотя знал что Альфред мог бы ему соврать. Альфред мог соврать, если бы решил, что это на благо.   
Джейсон схватил его пальцами за подбородок и повернул голову. Наверное, пытался лучше рассмотреть в свете, пробивающимся через окно с улицы.   
\- Выглядишь ужасно.  
\- А ты ужасно пахнешь. Ты знаешь, где душ. Вроде бы там были чистые полотенца...  
Чистых полотенец не было, как сообщил Джейсон, а еще белье было не постирано, и тарелки, которые Дик оставил два дня назад в надежде помыть после патруля, стояли все такие же грязные. Не успел Дик сообразить, что происходит, как его уже усадили на диван, вручили огромную кружку какао, а в квартире зашумела вода, заработала с ревом стиральная машина, масло зашипело на сковороде. Шаги Джейсона следовали туда-сюда, уборка словно происходила сама собой, и Дик не мог не улыбаться.   
\- Как приятно, когда ты работаешь вместо меня.  
\- Молчи, инвалид. Я просто очень хорошо воспитанный мальчик. Забочусь о стариках.  
\- Эй! - Дик метко, судя по звуку удара, кинул в Джейсона подушку, сориентировавшись на голос, - Я молод и полон сил!  
\- Я подумаю об этом в душе.  
Тайна о Джейсоне номер один: в присутствии больных и раненых у него включался режим наседки. Дика это всегда умиляло. 

Дик не мог перестать думать о том, как Джейсону шел запах его геля для душа и шампуня. В магазинах Дик обычно просто хватал что первое под руку попадется, не глядя, и вот в кои-то веки схватил что-то хорошее. Пахло морем.  
Он раньше и не думал, что научится так ценить запахи. Не просто подмечать из наблюдательности, а наслаждаться.  
Джейсон потянул вверх его майку, Дик поднял руки, помогая. У Джея были холодные ладони, и то, что он принимал холодный душ, о многом говорило.  
\- Нехорошие мысли донимали? Или наоборот, хорошие?   
\- О, помолчи! Я собираюсь уложить тебя в кровать. Просто. Уложить. Спать и отдыхать.   
\- Джей, меня зрения лишили, а не каких-нибудь необходимых в сексе органов.   
\- Зачем ты это сказал, я же представил! Не знаю, грустно это было бы или смешно.  
Дик потянул его за руку, надеясь, может, на объятия, или на то, что Джейсон усядется рядом, или к нему на колени - та тяжесть, которую Дик был бы рад потерпеть - но Джей устроился на полу между его ног. О. Дик отлично мог представить эту картину. Он видел ее пару раз.  
\- Скажи мне, что ты не представляешь меня в форме медсестры, Дикки.   
\- Теперь представляю.  
Дик приподнялся немного, позволяя стянуть с себя домашние брюки. От незакрытого окна дуло по ногам. Темнота дико раздражала. Дик любил смотреть на Джейсона, когда тот был на коленях, с его членом во рту - о, этот большой рот, Дик его обожал - любил встречаться с Джейсоном взглядом.   
\- Считай это научным экспериментом. Всегда было интересно, действительно ли обостряются чувства при потере зрения. Будешь моим подопытным кроликом и лаборантом сразу.  
\- Как скажете, профессор Тодд.  
И это действительно чувствовалось острее. Ничего не отвлекало, и Дик чувствовал сразу все, так ярко и четко, начиная от ничтожного сквозняка и заканчивая языком Джея. Каждое движение его губ заставляло Дика тихо, довольно постанывать, хотя обычно он был довольно молчаливым.  
Обычно они трахались так перед этим устав из-за дел, что на стоны просто сил не хватало бы, даже реши кто-то из них изобразить порно-звезду.  
Джейсон гладил его бедра и ноги, непривычно нежно, не спеша. Джейсону было сложно хоть где-то не спешить, словно у него вечно не было времени, а успеть он хотел все и сразу. Сейчас он был медленным, спокойным, словно этого его лишили зрения, и ему пришлось все делать наощупь.  
Тайна о Джейсоне номер два: он умел давать людям то, что они хотели.

Дик настоял на том, чтобы перебраться с дивана на кровать. Судя по звукам, Джейсон смахнул с нее брошенную вчера одежду и покрывало. А потом просто упал на матрас - тот издал легкий, едва слышимый скрип.  
Дик сел аккуратно на край, потом перебрался полностью, протянул руку, и Джейсон взялся за нее, помогая найти себя в пространстве. Он буквально уложил Дика на себя, и даже никак это не прокомментировал.  
Подушечками пальцев Дик чувствовал любой его, даже самый тонкий, шрам. Он думал, что достаточно изучил Джейсона, но теперь, когда он мог узнавать его только прикосновениями, оказалось, что он не знал ничего. Он даже не знал, как тяжело Джейсон может дышать и какие чудесные, почти жалобные звуки он может издавать, если целовать небольшой, но грубый шрам на его шее. Еще чуть-чуть, и это стало бы смертельной раной. Джейсон рассказывал о каждом своем шраме, кроме этого, и эта тайна только подогревала интерес.  
Это было здорово - изучать его так, не видя, словно чужого человека. Мир вокруг Дика пах Джейсоном и морем.   
Но как бы он хотел проснуться утром и увидеть его лицо. Тени под глазами от усталости, белые пряди челки, трещины шрамов, линии мышц. Дик хотел увидеть его особую утреннюю улыбку - не такую широкую, как обычно, но куда более искреннюю. Джейсон только по утрам так улыбался - даже не раскрывая губ, и в уголках глаз у него собирались очаровательные морщинки. В ярком свете глаза Джея казались сине-зелеными, как море у берега. Дик вспомнил, как однажды кричал ему “не хочу тебя больше видеть!” и пожалел об этом как никогда сильно. Он никогда такого больше говорить не собирался.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - Джейсон прижал голову Дика к своему плечу и просто стал гладить его по волосам и спине, - Я обещаю.  
Тайна о Джейсоне номер три: тот был упрямым и всегда исполнял обещания.


End file.
